Strawberry Seduction Enticement
by M.Adrianna
Summary: (repost) Sakura-viewing, boredom, daydreaming, strawberries and cream. Where do you think this is headed? Fluffy and lighthearted TezukaFuji.


Title: Strawberry Seduction  
Author: M.Adrianna (Formerly known as V.Fox)  
Genre: Romance/Fluff  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Fuji, Tezuka and Strawberries… Sometimes, things can happen…

Notes: Just in case you remember this fic… it used to be up under Vanilla fox, and I went into hiding, and am now making a comeback, and I'm just trying to patch everything back up. )

Enticement

"…"

Tezuka watched as sakura petals fell by the hundreds from their respective perches, just at the slightest breeze. He watched, tea-coloured eyes following the pink raindrops dance from behind rimless glasses. The third year's head was against an aforesaid tree, and quietly, he took another drink of green tea from his thermos, when his eyes wandered over to a very quiet- unusually quiet; genius.

"…"

At first, he contemplated whether the latter was slumbering, but when he opened his half-lidded eyes, and looked closer, he saw a pale hand reach out, and pluck a red fruit from an already half-empty bowl.

Upon closer inspection, the usually secreted azure eyes were half-closed, and looking somewhere distant, somewhere, Tezuka had no doubt he couldn't possibly comprehend. The young man was more than often, thinking about the arbitrary occurrences that he was usually to tired, or too busy, to dwell upon.

Arbitrary, but nevertheless, interesting, he was positive.

Russet followed as the slender hand, faintly stained by red juice, reached over to that bowl of strawberries and cream that Fuji had brought. Another… weakness, as Tezuka was wont to call it. Besides wasabi, scheming, and unnerving people, the stoic captain wasn't sure what else Fuji Shuusuke, liked.

This was fascinating too, he concluded in his mind, eyes following every movement the prodigy made, not knowing whether he was bored, or merely…fascinated (he chuckled softly at that) with the slow, almost deliberate movements the older boy was making, almost as if he was in a dream.

As the fruit, lightly dusted with sugar, and coated in whipped cream, drew closer to the closed lips, the berry was not solely eaten. Almost habitually, the tip of a pink tongue came out of it's cavern slowly, and licked away the sugar from the very tip, before pink lips enveloped it, and sucked on the fruit briefly- before biting it off delicately.

With the tip gone, Tezuka watched, as the tip of a tongue came out again, to savour to fleshy insides, before each part was bitten off delicately, until all that was left, was a decidedly unpalatable nub of a stem.

Fuji's actions were almost… detached, and as he reached out for another fruit, Tezuka realised he was waiting for more, and silently berated himself for being so simple minded. Yet, he turned his head to get a better view, and surveyed the scene before him, not realising that he was holding his breath.

Without any sign of deliberation, a second strawberry was retrieved from its container. This time, the red, and unquestionably, sticky fingers, toyed with the fruit, rubbing it across pink lips, before they opened up, and the tongue licked away all the cream and sugar on them, before cerise-tinted cream, mixed with crimson strawberry juice, stained the lips again, as the fruit was slowly sucked on.

Tezuka shifted uncomfortably, not sure how to his friend's innocent seduction via strawberry. Seeing that slender tongue massage the underside of the suckled berry, soft lips holding it close, made him painfully aware, of just how beautiful Fuji made the affair, and how much he enjoyed watching it. At this point, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the deceptively innocent, dreaming face, the small mouth streaked with berry blood. Not even taking a few sips of his green tea, and looking around, alleviated his hold.

Fingers coated in sticky-sweet goo, he began to absently lick them clean, tongue idly sliding over one finger before moving onto the next. Each lick increased the heat writhing inside of him, a squirming need that he didn't dare satisfy. But something needed to be done, or the usually self-disciplined Seigaku tennis captain would've burst. Discreetly, he leant forward to get a better view. But this didn't exactly help matters either.

Tezuka groaned, and mentally berated himself, before decidedly turning around, and watching the others play, and romp about like… toddlers, he compared. Ryuusaki sensei watched them all, standing just at the opening to their almost hidden grove of trees.

Somehow, he almost knew why he was so pitted against coming to their picnic. But, being the captain, the team had leverage… at least this time. He sighed, and unconsciously, he watched again, as Fuji ate his fruits, in that unemotional manner. Those cerulean eyes still lingered somewhere far away, and before he could stop himself, Tezuka found himself reaching over for a piece of the seemingly innocent fruit.

And before he could stop himself anymore, he had put the fruit in his mouth, and was idly biting it off, piece-by-piece, letting the juice coat his lips. The taste was initially sweet, and yet, as the cream melted, a slightly sour-ish tang replaced the almost insulin-inducing sweetness.

But Tezuka decided, that it was good. He reached out for another one, and licked it without presence of mind, thinking of the fact, that hey! He was actually relaxing! He watched as the pinkish white petals fell down, littering, and covering the ground in a blanket of snow like grains… It was almost as if they were really in the midst of snow… Warm snow, he thought lazily, smiling to himself, at the pointless thought.

His slightly callused hand reached out for another one, when he realized that all that was left was cream… ah, no. His now cream-tipped fingers found the only remaining berry, and were about to pick it up, when he realized that something else was holding onto it.

In a daze, his brain still in a state of relax, he turned to face the source of the complication, hampering him form getting to the wonderful fruit.

But instead, brown met blue, and both opened with surprise.

"Sa… I suppose I should share…" The almost feminine voice of Fuji said wistfully, relinquishing his hold of the fruit.

Thanking with a half-smile, Tezuka put the fruit near his lips, but sighed at Fuji's longing look, and bit off the end, before extending his hand towards the suddenly smiling-brightly boy. As Fuji took a bite off the red fruit, Tezuka, probably under the influence of that unusually halcyon day, teasingly drew the fruit away, and Fuji almost lost his equilibrium, moving forward on his knees, until he ended up with a leg on each side of Tezuka.

His breath hitched, unsteadily as pink lips brushed his fingers, and a moist tongue teased stray sugar crystals from his skin. Almost, he thought absently, the strawberry was almost finished. But Fuji mistook the nub for more, his eyes once again clouded, and instead, fell forward.

Tezuka smiled into the soft, strawberry-tasting lips on his own, and licked the juice off, as the tongue flicking over his own was doing. The kiss wasn't overly passionate; it was just… there.

Both withdrew, opening their eyes, and Fuji chuckled, a quiet, womanly, Tezuka thought, laugh, and drew closer, his breath tickling his captain's senses. "You have cream on your lip."

Almost- no, actually teasingly, Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Mind getting it for me?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have any tissues on me." Fuji murmured, completely ignoring the fact that there was a leaning tower of serviettes just behind them.

"I would really want it off." Tezuka insisted, not at all noticing that his voice was lowered into a whisper, and that they were in an undoubtedly compromising position, with him supporting both their weights on his arms, as he leant back, and with Fuji straddling him like that.

His only reply was what sounded like a giggle, before soft, warm lips met his again, licking off a streak of white on his upper lip, before decidedly settling on his own.

…

…

…

Almost ten minutes later, they were both lying on the ground, a carpet of 'warm snow' as he had so flippantly dubbed it earlier, when there was a sudden clearing of throat, and both jumped, drawing their faces apart quickly. Both heavily red from a myriad of reasons, they looked up to see a smirking Ryuusaki Sumire, arms akimbo and staring at them, laughing loudly.

"I think it's right-time that the two of you stopped making out, the team will be here any moment now. No wonder it was so quiet…"

She laughed again, as both boys' blushes increased in intensity a notch, and turned in the opposite direction, still laughing to herself. Tezuka looked at Fuji, who was looking at him, with a different glint in his eyes, that the captain knew all to well.

"Ne, Tezuka… I have more strawberries back at home…"

o.w.a.r.i


End file.
